duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Movies + TV
# #101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) #101 Dalmatians: The Series (@1997 Disney) #101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (@2003 Disney) #102 Dalmatians (@2000 Disney) #The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (@1985 Hanna-Barbera) #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (@1954 Disney) A #A Boy Named Charlie Brown (@1969 Cinema Center Films/National General Pictures) #A Charlie Brown Celebration (@1982 Lee Mendelson Films) #A Charlie Brown Christmas (@1965 Lee Mendelson Films) #A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (@1973 Lee Mendelson Films) #A Charlie Brown Valentine (@2002 Lee Mendelson Films) #A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (@1988 Hanna-Barbera) #A Very Merry Cricket (@1973 Chuck Jones) #ABC Weekend Specials (@1977 ABC) #Adventures in Music (@1953 Disney) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (@1949 Disney) #Adventures of Brer Rabbit (@2006 Universal) #Adventures of the Gummi Bears (@1985 Disney) # The Adventures of Puss in Boots (@2015 Dreamworks) #The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (@2000 Universal) #The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina (@2002 Miramax) #Aladdin (@1992 Disney) #Aladdin (@1994 Disney) #Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) #Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) #Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) #All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (@1996 MGM) #All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series (@1996 MGM) #All Hail King Julien (@2014 Dreamworks) #All Monsters Attack (@1969 Toho) #The All New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (@1983 Hanna-Barbera) #Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (@2005 Warner Bros.) #Alpha and Omega (@2010 Crest Animation) #Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (@2013 Crest Animation) #Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (@2014 Crest Animation) #Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave (@2014 Crest Animation) #Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (@2015 Crest Animation) #Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (@2016 Crest Animation) #Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (@2016 Crest Animation) #Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (@2017 Crest Animation) #Alvin and The Chipmunks (@1983 Bagdasarian Productions) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (@1994 Bagdasarian Productions) #Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) #Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) #An All Dogs Christmas Carol (@1998 MGM) #An American Tail (@1986 Universal) #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) #An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (@1999 Universal) #An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) #Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) #The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Columbia/Rovio) #Animal Farm (@1954 DCA) #Animaniacs (@1993 Warner Bros.) #Annabelle's Wish (@1997 Hallmark) #Ant Bully (@2006 Warner Bros.) #Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) #The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) #Astro Boy (@1980 Tezuka Productions) #Astro Boy (@2003 Tezuka Productions) #Astro Boy (@2009 Imagi Animation) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) #Atlantis: Milo's Return (@2003 Disney) #Atragon (@1963 Toho) #Atom Ant Show (@1965 Hanna-Barbera) #Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (@1959 Hanna- Barbera) B #Babes in Toyland (@1997 MGM) #Baby Looney Tunes (@2001 Warner Bros.) #Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure (@2003 Warner Bros.) #Back at the Barnyard (@2007 Nickelodeon) #Back to the Future: The Animated Series (@1991 Universal) #Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (@2006 Warner Bros.) #The Ballad of Nessie (@2011 Disney) #Balto (@1995 Universal) #Balto II: Wolf Quest (@2002 Universal) #Balto III: Wings of Change (@2005 Universal) #Bambi (@1942 Disney) #Bambi II (@2006 Disney) #Banjo-Kazooie (@1998 Rareware) #Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts (@2008 Rareware) #Banjo-Tooie (@2000 Rareware) #Banjo the Woodpile Cat (@1979 Don Bluth) #Barney Bear (@1939 MGM) #Bartok the Magnificent (@1999 20th Century Fox) #Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (@1998 Warner Bros.) #Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (@1993 Warner Bros.) #Batman: The Animated Series (@1992 Warner Bros.) #Batman: The Brave and the Bold (@2008 Warner Bros.) #Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (@1975 Lee Mendelson Films) #Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (@1998 Disney) #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (@1971 Disney) #Bedrock Cops (@1980 Hanna-Barbera) #Bee Movie (@2007 Dreamworks) #Ben and Me (@1953 Disney) #The Berenstain Bears (@1985 Hanna-Barbera) #The Berenstain Bears Meet Bigpaw (@1980 Embassy) #Big Top Scooby-Doo! (@2012 Warner Bros.) #Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) #The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) #Bolt (@2008 Disney) #Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (@1980 Paramount/Lee Mendelson Films/Bill Melendez Productions) #Bonkers (@1993 Disney) #Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (@1996 Disney) #Book of Dragons (@2011 Dreamworks) #The Book of Life (@2014 20th Century Fox) #The Boss Baby (@2017 Dreamworks) #Brave (@2012 Disney) #The Brave Engineer (@1950 Disney) #The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) #The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (@1998 Disney) #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (@1999 Disney) # Breezly and Sneezly (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) #Brother Bear (@2003 Disney) #Brother Bear 2 (@2006 Disney) #Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (@1982 Warner Bros.) #Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (@1980 Warner Bros.) #Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (@1979 Warner Bros.) #A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) #Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night (@1998 Columbia) #Butch (@1949 MGM) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (@2000 Disney) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney) C #Captain Caveman (@1980 Hanna-Barbera) #Captain Caveman & The Teen Angels (@1977 Hanna-Barbera) #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 DreamWorks) #Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie (@1999 Madhouse) #Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2: The Sealed Card (@2000 Madhouse) #The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) #Carrotblanca (@1995 Warner Bros.) #Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) #Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) #Cars 3 (@2017 Disney/Pixar) #Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (@1990 Disney) #Casey Bats Again (@1954 Disney) #Casper (@1995 Universal) #Casper and the Angels (@1979 Hanna-Barbera) #Casper's First Christmas (@1979 Hanna-Barbera) #The Cat from Outer Space (@1978 Disney) #The Cat in the Hat (@1971 DePatie Freleng) #The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That (@2010 Treehouse) #The Cat That Looked at a King (@2004 Disney) #Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) #Cave Kids: Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm (@1996 Hanna-Barbera) #The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (@1983 DHX Media) #Charlie Brown's All-Stars (@1966 Lee Mendelson Films) #Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (@2002 Lee Mendelson Films) #Charlotte's Web (@1973 Paramount) #Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (@2003 Universal) #Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (@2007 Warner Bros.) #Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) #Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks) #Chip 'n' Dale (@1951 Disney) #Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (@1989 Disney) #The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) #Cinderella (@1950 Disney) #Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (@2002 Disney) #Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) #Conker's Bad Fur Day (@2001 Rareware) #Conker: Live & Reloaded (@2005 Rareware) #Cool World (@1992 Paramount) #Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe (@2015 Blue Sky) #Courage the Cowardly Dog (@1999 Cartoon Network) #Cow and Chicken (@1997 Cartoon Network) #Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (@1997 Naughty Dog) #Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy (@2017 Activision) #Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (@2001 Vivendi) #Crash Bandicoot: Warped (@1998 Naughty Dog) #Crash Nitro Kart (@2003 Vivendi) #Crash of the Titans (@2007 Vivendi) #Crash Tag Team Racing (@2005 Vivendi) #Crash Twinsanity (@2004 Vivendi) #Crash: Mind over Mutant (@2008 Vivendi) #The Cricket in Times Square (@1973 Chuck Jones) #The Croods (@2013 DreamWorks) #Cyberchase (@2002 PBS) #Cyborg 009 (@1966 Toei Animation) #Cyborg 009 (@1979 Toei Animation/Sunrise) #Cyborg 009 (@2001 Japan Vistec) #Cyborg 009: Monster Wars (@1967 Toei Animation) D #Daffy Duck's Easter Show (@1980 Warner Bros.) #Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (@1983 Warner Bros.) #Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (@1988 Warner Bros.) #Darkwing Duck (@1991 Disney) #Dastardly & Muttley In Their Flying Machines (@1969 Hanna-Barbera) #David Copperfield (@1993 NBC) #Despicable Me (@2010 Universal) #Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Universal) #Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Universal) #Destroy All Monsters (@1968 Toho) #Detective Pikachu: Birth of a New Duo (@2016 Nintendo) #Dexter's Laboratory (@1996 Cartoon Network) #Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (@1999 Cartoon Network) #Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (@2001 Toei Animation) #Digimon Adventure (@1999 Toei Animation) #Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! (@2000 Toei Animation) #Digimon Adventure: The Movie (@1999 Toei Animation) #Digimon Adventure 02 (@2000 Toei Animation) #Digimon Frontier (@2002 Toei Animation) #Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon (@2005 Toei Animation) #Digimon Tamers (@2001 Toei Animation) #Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventures (@2001 Toei Animation) #Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon (@2002 Toei Animation) #Dino and Cavemouse (@1980 Hanna-Barbera) #Dinosaur (@2000 Disney) #Dinosaur King (@2007 Sunrise) #Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (@2005 Universal) #Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (@2007 Disney) #Dogora (@1964 Toho) #Donald & Goofy (@1938 Disney) #Donald Duck (@1937 Disney) #Donkey Kong 64 (@1999 Nintendo) #Donkey Kong Country (@1998 Alliance) #Donkey Kong Country Returns (@2010 Nintendo) #Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (@2014 Nintendo) #Dr. Seuss on the Loose (@1973 DePatie Freleng) #Dragon Tales (@1999 PBS) #Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (@2011 DreamWorks) #Dragonslayer (@1981 Disney) #Droopy (@1943 MGM) #Droopy, Master Detective (@1993 Hanna-Barbera) #Duck Dodgers (@2003 Warner Bros.) #DuckTales (@1987 Disney) #DuckTales (@2017 Disney) #DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) #Dumbo (@1941 Disney) #Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (@1976 Hanna-Barbera ) E #The Easter Chipmunk (@1995 Bagdasarian Productions) #Ebirah, Horror of the Deep (@1966 Toho) #Ella Enchanted (@ 2004 Mirmax) #Elena of Avalor (@2016 Disney) #The Emoji Movie (@2017 Columbia) #The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) #The Emperor's New Groove: Kronk's New Groove (@2005 Disney) #The Emperor's New School (@2006 Disney) #Enchanted (@2007 Disney) #Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (@2007 Studio Khara) #Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (@2009 Studio Khara) #Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo (@2012 Studio Khara) #Everyone's Hero (@2006 20th Century Fox) #Extreme Ghostbusters (@1997 Columbia) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) F #Fantasia (@1940 Disney) #Fantasia 2000 (@1999 Disney) #Father of the Pride (@2004 DreamWorks) #Feast (@2014 Disney) #Felidae (@1994 Senator Film) #Ferdinand (@2017 20th Century Fox) #FernGully: The Last Rainforest (@1992 20th Century Fox) #FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (@1998 20th Century Fox) #Fievel's American Tails (@1992 Universal) #Figaro (@1943 Disney) #Finding Dory (@2016 Disney/Pixar) #Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) #The Flintstones (@1960 Hanna-Barbera) #A Flintstone Christmas (@1977 Hanna-Barbera) #A Flintstones Christmas Carol (@1994 Hanna-Barbera) #The Flintstones Comedy Hour (@1972 Hanna-Barbera) #The Flintstone Family Adventures (@1980 Hanna-Barbera) #A Flintstone Family Christmas (@1993 Hanna-Barbera) #The Flintstones Kids (@1986 Hanna-Barbera) #The Flintstone Kids' Just Say No Special (@1988 Hanna-Barbera) #The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (@1979 Hanna-Barbera) #The Flintstones: Little Big League (@1978 Hanna-Barbera) #The Flintstones: On the Rocks (@2001 Cartoon Network) #The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (@2015 Warner Bros.) #Fluppy Dogs (@1986 Disney) #Flushed Away (@2006 DreamWorks) #The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) #The Fox and the Hound 2 (@2006 Disney) #Frankenstein Conquers the World (@1965 Toho) #Franklin (@1997 Nelvana) #Freakazoid! (@1995 Warner Bros.) #Free Willy (@1994 Nelvana) #Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (@1979 Hanna-Barbera) #Freddie as F.R.O.7 (@1992 Miramax) #Frosty Returns (@1992 Rankin-Bass) #Frosty the Snowman (@1968 Rankin-Bass) #Frosty's Winter Wonderland (@1976 Rankin-Bass) #Frozen (@2013 Disney) #Frozen Fever (@2015 Disney) #Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) #The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt (@2015 Disney) G #G-Force (@2009 Disney) #Galaxy Goof-Ups (@1978 Hanna-Barbera) #Garfield and Friends (@1988 Paws) #A Garfield Christmas (@1987 Paws) #Garfield Gets a Life (@1991 Paws) #Garfield Gets Real (@2007 Paws) #Garfield Goes Hollywood (@1987 Paws) #Garfield in Paradise (@1986 Paws) #Garfield in the Rough (@1984 Paws) #Garfield on the Town (@1983 Paws) #Garfield's Babes and Bullets (@1989 Paws) #Garfield's Feline Fantasies (@1990 Paws) #Garfield's Fun Fest (@2008 Paws) #Garfield's Halloween Adventure (@1985 Paws) #Garfield's Pet Force (@2009 Paws) #Garfield's Thanksgiving (@1989 Paws) #Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (@2006 20th Century Fox) #Garfield: His 9 Lives (@1988 Paws) #Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) #Gargoyles (@1994 Disney) #Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken (@1995 Disney) #Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) #George and Junior (@1946 MGM) #Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (@1964 Toho) #Globehunters: An Around The World in Eighty Days Adventure (@2002 DIC) #Go Hugo Go (@2005 A. Film Production) #Godzilla (@1954 Toho) #Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. (@2003 Toho) #Godzilla: Final Wars (@2004 Toho) #Godzilla 2000: Millennium (@1999 Toho) #Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla (@2002 Toho) #Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (@2001 Toho) #Godzilla Raids Again (@1955 Toho) #Godzilla vs. Biollante (@1989 Toho) #Godzilla vs. Destoroyah (@1995 Toho) #Godzilla vs. Gigan (@1972 Toho) #Godzilla vs. Hedorah (@1971 Toho) #Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (@1991 Toho) #Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (@1974 Toho) #Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (@1993 Toho) #Godzilla vs. Megaguirus (@2000 Toho) #Godzilla vs. Megalon (@1973 Toho) #Godzilla vs. Mothra (@1992 Toho) #Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla (@1994 Toho) #Goldfish Warning! (@1991 Toei Animation) #Goldfish Warning!: The Movie (@1992 Toei Animation) #Goliath II (@1960 Disney) #The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (@1988 Hanna-Barbera) #Gone Nutty (@2002 20th Century Fox) #The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) #Goof Troop (@1992 Disney) #Goofy (@1939 Disney) #A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) #Goosebumps (@2015 Columbia) #Gorath (@1962 Toho) #The Great Grape Ape Show (@1975 Hanna-Barbera) #The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) #The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (@1982 DePatie Freleng) #Gulliver's Travels (@1939 Fleischer) H #Happily Ever After (@1990 Filmation) #Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (@2011 Peanuts) #Happy Feet (@2006 Warner Bros.) #Happy Feet Two (@2011 Warner Bros.) #Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! (@1986 Lee Mendelson Films) #Heathcliff (@1984 DIC) #Heathcliff: The Movie (@1986 DIC) #He's A Bully, Charlie Brown (@2006 Peanuts) #He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (@1968 Lee Mendelson Films) #Help! I'm a Fish (@2000 A. Film) #Hercules (@1997 Disney) #Hercules (@1998 Disney) #Hercules: Zero to Hero (@1999 Disney) #Here Comes Garfield (@1982 Paws) #Here Comes Peter Cottontail (@1971 Rankin/Bass) #Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) #Heyyy, It's The King (@1977 Hanna-Barbera) #Hillbilly Bears (@1965 Hanna-Barbera) #Histeria! (@1998 Warner Bros.) #Hocus Pocus (@1993 Disney) #Hokey Wolf (@1960 Hanna-Barbera) #Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (@1993 Hanna-Barbera) #Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (@1993 Disney) #Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (@1996 Disney) #Hong Kong Phooey (@1974 Hanna-Barbera) #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (@2011 Weinstein) #Hoodwinked! (@2005 Weinstein) #Hop (@2011 Universal) #Horton Hears a Who! (@1970 Chuck Jones) #Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 20th Century Fox) #Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) #Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Columbia) #Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (@2018 Columbia) #House of Mouse (@2001 Disney) #How to Train Your Dragon (@2010 DreamWorks) #How to Train Your Dragon 2 (@2014 DreamWorks) #The Huckleberry Hound Show (@1958 Hanna-Barbera) #Hugo the Movie Star (@1996 Miramax) #Humphrey the Bear (@1956 Disney) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (@2002 Disney) #Hyrule Warriors (@2014 Nintendo) I #I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special (@1984 Bagdasarian Productions) #I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (@2003 Lee Mendelson Films) #I Yabba-Dabba Do! (@1993 Hanna-Barbera) #Ice Age (@2002 20th Century Fox) #Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (@2011 20th Century Fox) #Ice Age: Collision Course (@2016 20th Century Fox) #Ice Age: Continental Drift (@2012 20th Century Fox) #Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (@2009 20th Century Fox) #Ice Age: The Meltdown (@2006 20th Century Fox) #Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (@2016 20th Century Fox) #Incredible Mr. Limpet (@1964 Warner Bros.) #The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) #The Incredibles 2 (@2018 Disney/Pixar) #Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) #InuYasha (@2000 Sunrise) #InuYasha: The Final Act (@2009 Sunrise) #InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (@2001 Sunrise) #InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (@2004 Sunrise) #InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (@2003 Sunrise) #InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (@2002 Sunrise) #Invasion of Astro-Monster (@1965 Toho) #The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros.) #Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown (@1983 Lee Mendelson Films) #It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (@1969 Lee Mendelson Films) #It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown (@1996 Lee Mendelson Films) #It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (@1966 Lee Mendelson Films) #It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (@1974 Lee Mendelson Films) #It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (@1983 Lee Mendelson Films) # It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (@1976 Lee Mendelson Films) #It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (@1992 Lee Mendelson Films) #It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (@1984 Lee Mendelson Films) #It's Magic, Charlie Brown (@1981 Lee Mendelson Films) #It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown (@1992 Lee Mendelson Films) #It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (@1974 Lee Mendelson Films) #It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (@2000 Lee Mendelson Films) #It's the Wolf! (@1969 Hanna-Barbera) #It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (@1977 Lee Mendelson Films) J #Jabberjaw (@1976 Hanna-Barbera) #Jack Frost (@1979 Rankin/Bass) #James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) #The Jetsons (@1962 Hanna-Barbera) #The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (@1987 Hanna-Barbera) #Jetsons: The Movie (@1990 Universal) #The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (@2017 Warner Bros.) #Johnny Bravo (@1997 Cartoon Network) #Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (@2012 Cartoon Network) #Jonny Quest (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) #Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (@1995 Hanna-Barbera) #Jonny's Golden Quest (@1993 Hanna-Barbera) #Joseph: King of Dreams (@2000 DreamWorks) #The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) #The Jungle Book (@2016 Disney) #Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli (@1989 Nippon Animation) #The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) #Jungle Cubs (@1996 Disney) K #Kangaroo (@1984 Ruby-Spears) #Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (@2004 Warner Bros.) #Khumba (@2014 Triggerfish) #Kid Icarus: Uprising (@2012 Nintendo) #Kim Possible (@2002 Disney) #Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (@2003 Disney) #Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (@2005 Disney) #Kingdom Hearts II (@2006 Square Enix) #Kingdom Hearts III (@2018 Square Enix) #Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (@2012 Square Enix) #Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX (@2014 Square Enix) #Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8: Final Chapter Prologue (@2017 Square Enix) #Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (@2007 Square Enix) #Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (@2010 Square Enix) #Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (@2010 Square Enix) #King Kong Escape (@1967 Toho) #King Kong vs. Godzilla (@1962 Toho) #Kirby 3D (@2009 Nintendo) #Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (@2001 Studio Comet) #Krypto the Superdog (@2005 Warner Bros.) #Kung Fu Panda (@2008 DreamWorks) #Kung Fu Panda 2 (@2011 DreamWorks) #Kung Fu Panda 3 (@2016 DreamWorks) #Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special (@2010 DreamWorks) #Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (@2011 DreamWorks) #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (@2008 DreamWorks) #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (@2011 DreamWorks) #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (@2016 DreamWorks) L #Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) #Laff-A-Lympics (@1977 Hanna-Barbera) #Lambert the Sheepish Lion (@1952 Disney) #The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal) #The Land Before Time (@2007 Universal) #The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) #The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (@1995 Universal) #The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) #The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (@1997 Universal) #The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) #The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (@2000 Universal) #The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (@2001 Universal) #The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water (@2002 Universal) #The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (@2003 Universal) #The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (@2004 Universal) #The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (@2006 Universal) #The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (@2007 Universal) #The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (@2016 Universal) #The Last Unicorn (@1982 Rankin/Bass) #Latitude Zero (@1969 Toho) #Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (@2010 DreamWorks) #Legend of Frosty the Snowman (@2005 NBC) #The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (@2006 Vivendi) #The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (@2008 Vivendi) #The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (@2007 Vivendi) #The Legend of Tarzan (@2001 Disney) #The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (@2017 Nintendo) #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (@2000 Nintendo) #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (@1998 Nintendo) #The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (@2011 Nintendo) #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (@2006 Nintendo) #Leroy & Stitch (@2006 Disney) #Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown (@1980 Lee Mendelson Films) #Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) #Lilo & Stitch: The Series (@2003 Disney) #Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (@2005 Disney) #The Lion Guard (@2016 Disney) #The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (@2015 Disney) #The Lion King (@1994 Disney) #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) #The Lion King 1 1/2 (@2004 Disney) #Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (@1962 Hanna-Barbera) #The Little Fox (@1987 Pannonia) #The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) #The Little Mermaid (@1992 Disney) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (@2008 Disney) #Littlest Pet Shop (@2012 Hasbro) #The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (@1981 Warner Bros.) #Looney Tunes (@1929 Warner Bros.) #Looney Tunes: Back in Action (@2003 Warner Bros.) #Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (@2015 Warner Bros.) #The Looney Tunes Show (@2011 Warner Bros.) #The Lorax (@1972 DePatie Freleng) #The Lorax (@2012 Universal) #Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (@2003 Lee Mendelson Films) #Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) M #Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (@2008 DreamWorks) #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 DreamWorks) #Madly Madagascar (@2013 DreamWorks) #Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (@1995 AIC) #Magilla Gorilla (@1963 Hanna-Barbera) #Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) #Make Up! Sailor Senshi (@1993 Toei Animation) #The Man Called Flintstone (@1966 Hanna-Barbera) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) #Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle (@2017 Ubisoft) #Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (@2011 Nintendo/Sega) #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games (@2007 Nintendo/Sega) #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (@2009 Nintendo/Sega) #Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (@2016 Nintendo/Sega) #Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (@2013 Nintendo/Sega) #Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (@2003 Nintendo) #Mario Golf: World Tour (@2014 Nintendo) #Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (@2003 Nintendo) #Mario Kart Wii (@2008 Nintendo) #Mario Kart 8 (@2014 Nintendo) #Mario Party (@1998 Nintendo) #Mario Party 2 (@2000 Nintendo) #Mario Party 3 (@2001 Nintendo) #Mario Party 4 (@2002 Nintendo) #Mario Party 5 (@2003 Nintendo) #Mario Party 6 (@2004 Nintendo) #Mario Party 7 (@2005 Nintendo) #Mario Party 8 (@2007 Nintendo) #Mario Party 9 (@2012 Nintendo) #Mario Party 10 (@2015 Nintendo) #Mario Power Tennis (@2004 Nintendo) #Mario Sports Mix (@2010 Nintendo) #Mario Strikers Charged (@2007 Nintendo) #Mario Super Sluggers (@2008 Nintendo) #Mario Superstar Baseball (@2005 Nintendo) #Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (@2015 Nintendo) #Marsupilami (@1993 Disney) #Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) #Meet the Robinsons (@2007 Disney) #Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends (@2009 Tsuburaya) #Melody Time (@1948 Disney) #Metropolis (@2001 Madhouse) #MGM Cartoon (@1937 MGM) #Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) #Mickey's House of Villains (@2002 Disney) #Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (@2001 Disney) #Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (@2004 Disney) #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) #Mickey, Donald & Goofy (@1935 Disney) #Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) #Mickey Mouse (@1928 Disney) #Mickey Mouse Works (@1999 Disney) #The Mighty Ducks (@1996 Disney) #The Mighty Kong (@1998 Warner Bros.) #Minions (@2015 Universal) #Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (@2015 Zagtoon) #Mister Bug Goes to Town (@1941 Fleischer) #Moana (@2016 Disney) #Monster House (@2006 Columbia) #Monster Rancher (@1999 TMS) #Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) #Monsters University (@2013 Disney/Pixar) #Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 DreamWorks) #Monsters vs. Aliens (@2013 DreamWorks) #Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins From Outer Space (@2009 DreamWorks) #Morris the Midget Moose (@1950 Disney) #Mothra (@1961 Toho) #Mothra vs. Godzilla (@1964 Toho) #Mother Goose and Grimm (@1991 Grimmy, Inc.) #Motormouse and Autocat (@1969 Hanna-Barbera) #Mowgli's Brothers (@1976 Chuck Jones) #Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks) #Mulan (@1998 Disney) #Mulan II (@2005 Disney) #The Mumbly Cartoon Show (@1976 Hanna-Barbea) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (@2013 Hasbro) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (@2015 Hasbro) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (@2016 Hasbro) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (@2014 Hasbro) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (@2010 Hasbro) #My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Hasbro) #The Mysterians (@1957 Toho) N #Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (@1990 Gainax) #Nadia: The Movie (@1991 Gainax) #Neo Ultra Q (@2013 Tsuburaya) #Neon Genesis Evangelion (@1995 Gainax) #Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (@1997 Gainax) #Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (@1997 Gainax) #The New Adventures of Jonny Quest (@1986 Hanna-Barbera) #The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (@1989 Tezuka Productions) #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1988 Disney) #The New Fred and Barney Show (@1979 Hanna-Barber) #The New Scooby-Doo Movies (@1972 Hanna-Barber) #The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (@1984 Hanna-Barber) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) #No Time for Nuts (@2006 20th Century Fox) #Norm of the North (@2016 Liongate) #The Nut Job (@2014 Open Road Films) #The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (@2017 Open Road Films) #The Nutcracker Prince (@1990 Warner Bros.) O #Olaf's Frozen Adventure (@2017 Disney) #Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) #Once Upon a Forest (@1993 20th Century Fox) #Open Season (@2006 Columbia) #Open Season 2 (@2008 Columbia) #Open Season 3 (@2010 Columbia) #Open Season: Scared Silly (@2016 Columbia) #Over the Hedge (@2006 DreamWorks) P #The Pagemaster (@1994 20th Century Fox) #The Peanuts Movie (@2015 20th Century Fox) #Pebbles, Dino and Bamm-Bamm (@1980 Hanna-Barbera) #The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (@1971 Hanna-Barbera) #The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) #The Penguins of Madagascar (@2008 Dreamworks) #Penguins of Madagascar (@2014 Dreamworks) #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (@1969 Hanna-Barbera) #Pete's Dragon (@1977 Disney) #Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) #Peter Potamus (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) #Phantom Tollbooth (@1970 MGM) #Phineas and Ferb (@2007 Disney) #Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (@2011 Disney) #Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) #Piglet's Big Movie (@2003 Disney) #Pigs Is Pigs (@1954 Disney) #The Pink Panther (@1993 MGM) #Pink Panther and Sons (@1984 Hanna-Barbera) #Pinky and the Brain (@1995 Warner Bros.) #Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (@1998 Warner Bros.) #Pippi Longstocking (@1998 Nelvana) #Pixie & Dixie (@1958 Hanna-Barbera) #Planes (@2013 Disney) #Planes: Fire & Rescue (@2014 Disney) #Play It Again, Charlie Brown (@1971 Lee Mendelson Films) #The Plucky Duck Show (@1992 Warner Bros.) #Pluto (@1937 Disney) #Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) #Pokemon (@1997 OLM) #Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (@2009 OLM) #Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (@2004 OLM) #Pokemon: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (@2014 OLM) #Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) #Pokemon: Black: Victini and Reshiram (@2011 OLM) #Pokemon: Everyone's Story (@2018 OLM) #Pokemon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (@2013 OLM) #Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (@2008 OLM) #Pokemon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (@2015 OLM) #Pokemon: I Choose You! (@2017 OLM) #Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker (@2003 OLM) #Pokemon: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (@2012 OLM) #Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (@2005 OLM) #Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Camp Pikachu (@2002 OLM) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Eevee & Friends (@2013 OLM) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Gotta Dance!! (@2003 OLM) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Meloetta's Sparkling Recital (@2012 OLM) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu, What's This Key? (@2014 OLM) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu and the Pokemon Band (@2015 OLM) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu & Pichu (@2000 OLM) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu's PikaBoo (@2001 OLM) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (@1999 OLM) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu's Vacation (@1998 OLM) #Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai (@2007 OLM) #Pokemon: White: Victini and Zekrom (@2011 OLM) #Pokemon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (@2016 OLM) #Pokemon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (@2010 OLM) #Pokemon 3: The Movie (@2000 OLM) #Pokemon 4Ever (@2001 OLM) #Pokemon Heroes (@2002 OLM) #Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (@2006 OLM) #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (@1997 Disney) #Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (@2005 Disney) #Pooh's Heffalump Movie (@2005 Disney) #Pound Puppies (@1986 Hanna-Barbera) #Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) #The Powerpuff Girls (@1998 Cartoon Networks) #The Powerpuff Girls (@2016 Cartoon Networks) #The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Cartoon Networks) #The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (@2009 Cartoon Networks) #The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Networks) #Powerpuff Girls Z (@2006 Toei Animation) #Precious Pupp (@1965 Hanna-Barbera) #The Prince and the Pauper (@1990 Disney) #The Prince of Egypt (@1998 Dreamworks) #The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) #The Princess and the Goblin (@1994 Hemdale Film) #The Proud Family Movie (@2005 Disney) #Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse (@1963 Hanna-Barbera) #Puppy Dog Pals (@2017 Disney) #Puss in Boots (@2011 Dreamworks) #Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos (@2012 Dreamworks) Q #Quack Pack (@1996 Disney) #Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) #Quickdraw McGraw (@1959 Hanna-Barbera) R #Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) #Racing Stripes (2005) #Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) #Rango (2011) #Ranma 1/2 (1989) #Ranma 1/2 (1993) #Ranma 1/2: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (1991) #Ranma 1/2: Nihao My Concubine (1992) #Ranma 1/2: Super Indiscriminate Decisive Battle! Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix (1994) #Ratatouille (2007) #Ratchet & Clank (2016) #Raw Toonage (1992) #Rayman: The Animated Series (1999) #The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) #The Real Ghostbusters (1986) #Rebirth of Mothra (1996) #Rebirth of Mothra II (1997) #Rebirth of Mothra III (1998) #The Reluctant Dragon (1941) #The Rescuers (1977) #The Rescuers Down Under (1990) #The Return of Godzilla (1984) #Return of Ultraman (1971) #Return to Never Land (2002) #Richie Rich (1980) #Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1964) #Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) #Ringing Bell (1978) #Rio (2011) #Rio 2 (2014) # Road Rovers (1996) # The Road to El Dorado (2000) # Robin Hood (1973) # Rock Dog (2017) # Rock-a-Doodle (1991) # Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) # Rodan (1956) # Roger Rabbit (1989) # Rover Dangerfield (1991) # Rudolf the Black Cat (2016) # Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979) # Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) # Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and The Island of Misfit Toys (2001) # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) # Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) # The Ruff & Reddy Show (1957) # Rugrats (1991) # Rugrats Go Wild (2003) # Rugrats in Paris (2000) # The Rugrats Movie (1998) # Rugrats: All Grown Up! (2003) # Runaway Brain (1995) S #Sahara (2017) #Sailor Moon (1992) #Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) #Sailor Moon Eternal - Part 1 (2020) #Sailor Moon Eternal - Part 2 (2020) #Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) #Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) #Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (1995) #Sailor Moon SuperS Plus: Ami's First Love (1995) #Saludos Amigos (1943) #Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970) #The Scarecrow (2000) #Scared Shrekless (2010) #Scoob (2020) #Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) #Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) #Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) #Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) #Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) #Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) #Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) #Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) #Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) #Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) #Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) #Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) #Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) #Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) #Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) #Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) #Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) #Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) #Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) #Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) #Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) #Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) #Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) #Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) #Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) #Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) #Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) #Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) #Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) #Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) #The Scooby-Doo Show (1976) #Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) #Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) #Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) #Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) #Scooby-Doo in: Night of the Living Doo (2001) #Scrat: Spaced Out (2016) #Screwy Squirrel (1944) #Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) #The Secret Life of Pets (2016) #The Secret of NIMH (1982) #The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) #Secret Squirrel (1965) #Shark Tale (2004) #She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown (1980) #Sheep & Wolves (2016) #Shinbone Alley (1971) #The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) #Shrek (2001) #Shrek 2 (2004) #Shrek Forever After (2010) #Shrek the Halls (2007) #Shrek the Third (2007) #Silly Symphonies (1929) #Sing (2016) #Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) #Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) #Skylanders Academy (2016) #The Slayers (1995) #Slayers: The Motion Picture (1995) #Slayers Evolution-R (2009) #Slayers Excellent (1998) #Slayers Gorgeous (1998) #Slayers Great (1997) #Slayers Next (1996) #Slayers Premium (2001) #Slayers Return (1996) #Slayers Revolution (2008) #Slayers Special (1996) #Slayers Try (1997) #Sleeping Beauty (1959) #Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) #Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves (2005) #Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) #Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (2002) #Smallfoot (2018) #The Small One (1978) #The Smurfs (1981) #The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) #Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) #Snagglepuss (1961) #Snooper and Blabber (1959) #Snoopy, Come Home (1972) #Snoopy!!! The Musical (1988) #Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (1985) #Snoopy's Reunion (1991) #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) #So Dear to My Heart (1948) #Social Lion (1954) #Sofia the First (2012) #Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown (1981) #Son of Godzilla (1967) #Song of the South (1946) #Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) #Sonic Boom (2014) #Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) #Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) #Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) #Sonic Colors (2010) #Sonic Forces (2017) #Sonic Generations (2011) #Sonic Heroes (2004) #Sonic: Lost World (2013) #Sonic Riders (2008) #Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) #Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996) #Sonic Unleashed (2008) #Sonic X (2003) #Space Amoeba (1970) #Space Jam (1996) #Spike and Tyke (1957) #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) #SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) #The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996) #Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (1999) #Spyro the Dragon (1998) #Spyro: A Hero's Tail (2004) #Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) #Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) #The Star (2017) #Star Fox Adventures (2002) #Star Fox Assault (2005) #Star Fox Zero: The Battle Begins (2016) #Stay Tuned (1992) #Stellaluna (2004) #Stitch! The Movie (2003) #Storks (2016) #Super Mario Galaxy (2007) #Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) #Super Mario Odyssey (2017) #Super Mario Strikers (2005) #Super Mario Sunshine (2002) #Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! (1986) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) #Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS (2014) #Super Rhino (2009) #Super Secret Secret Squirrel (1993) #Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers (2008) #Surf's Up (2007) #Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) #Surviving Sid (2008) #Susie the Little Blue Coupe (1952) #The Swan Princess (1994) #The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) #The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) #The Swan Princess Christmas (2012) # The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) #The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (2016) #The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover (2017) #Swiss Family Robinson (1960) #The Sword in the Stone (1963) #The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995) #A Symposium on Popular Songs (1962) T #Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (2010) #The Tale of Despereaux (2008) #TaleSpin (1990) #Tangled (2010) #Tangled Ever After (2012) #Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) #Tangled: The Series (2017) #Tarzan (1999) #Tarzan II (2005) #Tarzan & Jane (2002) #Taz-Mania (1991) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) #Tenchi Muyo! (1992) #Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2002) #Tenchi Muyo! Galaxy Police Mihoshi's Space Adventure (1994) #Tenchi Muyo! The Night Before the Carnival (1994) #Tenchi Muyo! II (1994) #Tenchi Muyo! Tenchi in Love (1996) #Tenchi Muyo! The Daughter of Darkness (1997) #Tenchi Universe (1995) #Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) #Tex Avery Cartoons (1942) #The Tigger Movie (2000) #Time Squad (2001) #Timon & Pumbaa (1995) #Timon and Pumbaa: Stand by Me (1995) #Tiny Heroes (1997) #Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) #Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) #Titan A.E. (2000) #That Darn Cat! (1965) #There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (1973) #The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) #This is America Charlie Brown (1988) #The Three Caballeros (1944) #Thumbelina (1994) #Thunder and the House of Magic (2013) #TMNT (2007) #Tokyo Mew Mew (2002) #Tom and Jerry (1940) #Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) #Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) #Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) #Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) #Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) #Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) #Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) #Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) #Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) #Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) #Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) #Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) #Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) #The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980) #Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) #Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) #Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) #The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) #The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) #Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) #Tom Sawyer (2000) #Top Cat (1961) #Top Cat: The Movie (2011) #Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1987) #Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (1962) #Toy Story (1995) #Toy Story 2 (1999) #Toy Story 3 (2010) #Treasure Planet (2002) #A Troll in Central Park (1994) #Trolls (2016) #Trolls Holiday (2017) #Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018) #The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) #Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2005) #Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2005) #Turbo: F.A.S.T. (2013) #Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) U #Up (2009) #Ultra Fight Orb (2017) #Ultra Fight Victory (2015) #Ultra Galaxy Legend: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero (2010) #Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle (2007) #Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey (2008) #Ultra Nyan: Extraordinary Cat who Descended from the Starry Sky (1997) #Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation (1998) (anime) #Ultra Q (1966) #Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy (2004) #Ultra Q The Movie: Legend of the Stars (1990) #Ultraseven (1967) #Ultraseven (1998) #Ultraseven (1999) #Ultraseven: Evolution (2002) #Ultra Zero Fight (2012) #Ultraman (1966) #The Ultraman (1979) #Ultraman: The Adventure Begins (1987) #Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle (1979) #Ultraman: Towards the Future (1990) #Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero (1993) #Ultraman 80 (1980) #Ultraman Ace (1972) #Ultraman Cosmos (2001) #Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001) #Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet (2002) #Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (2003) #Ultraman Dyna (1997) #Ultraman Dyna: Return of Hanejiro (2001) #Ultraman Gaia (1998) #Ultraman Gaia: The Battle in Hyperspace (1999) #Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again (2001) #Ultraman Geed (2017) #Ultraman Geed The Movie (2018) #Ultraman Ginga (2013) #Ultraman Ginga S (2014) #Ultraman Ginga S The Movie (2015) #Ultraman Leo (1974) #Ultraman Max (2005) #Ultraman Mebius (2006) #Ultraman Mebius: Armored Darkness (2008) #Ultraman Mebius: Ghost Reverse (2009) #Ultraman Mebius: Hikari Saga (2007) #Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers (2006) #Ultraman Neos (2000) #Ultraman Nexus (2004) #Ultraman Orb (2016) #Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle (2018) #Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga (2016) #Ultraman Orb The Movie (2017) #Ultraman Retsuden (2011) #Ultraman Saga (2012) #Ultraman Story (1984) #Ultraman Taro (1973) #Ultraman Tiga (1996) #Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey (2000) #Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light (1998) #Ultraman Tiga Side Story: The Giant Resurrected In The Ancient Past (2001) #Ultraman X (2015) #Ultraman X The Movie (2016) #Ultraman Zearth (1996) #Ultraman Zearth 2: Superman Big Battle - Light and Shadow (1997) #Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle (2017) #Ultraman Zero: Killer the Beatstar (2011) #Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial (2010) V #Valiant (2005) #Varan the Unbelievable (1958) W #Wacky Races (1968) #Wacky Races (2017) #Wakko's Wish (1999) #WALL-E (2008) #Wallace and Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) #Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention (2010) #Wally Gator (1962) #The War of the Gargantuas (1966) #Water Babies (1978) #Watership Down: TV Series (1999) #We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) #What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown! (1978) #What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? (1983) #What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) #The White Seal (1975) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) #Why, Charlie Brown, Why? (1990) #The Wild (2006) #The Wild Thornberrys (1998) #The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) #Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa (1992) #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) #Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) #A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) #Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) #Wreck-It Ralph (2012) #The Wuzzles (1985) X #xxxHoLic (2006) #xxxHoLic the Movie: A Midsummer's Night Dream (2005) Y #A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration!: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera (1989) #Yakky Doodle (1961) #Yamato Takeru (1994) #Yankee Doodle Cricket (1975) #Yo Yogi! (1991) #Yo-kai Watch (2014) #Yo-kai Watch: The Movie (2014) #Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) #Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) #The Yogi Bear Show (1961) #Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) #Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) #Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) #Yogi's First Christmas (1980) #Yogi's Gang (1973) #Yogi's Great Escape (1987) #Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) #Yogis Space Race (1978) #You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) #You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) #You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) #You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown (1994) #You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (1972) #You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) Z #Zootopia (2016) Category:Duchess Productions